


What Could Have Been, Can Still Be

by MonsterMena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, FC - Freeform, Family, Fan character story, Gen, Normal story with insert fan character, OC, Undertale Fan Character, fan character, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMena/pseuds/MonsterMena
Summary: Mistral had many times thought about breaking the promise, since she had made it when she was deadly ill and close to dying, so it didn't count in her opinion, but her husband had out-smarted her by including Asgore in the promise and by writing it in his will. Therefore Mistral lived in the castle in the underground with Asgore, only getting information of the underground through the leader of the royal guard, but it was also the only information she needed to know to ensure that 'they' were safe.Until a human falls into the Underground and Mistral sees herself forced to confront them, but this very action will ultimatey break the promise she made long time ago...





	1. So It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear Reader! This is my first Undertale fan fiction and the first fan fiction I may complete haha... Anyway, I hope you like it and that you will comment about the things that could be better <3 And please comment kindly, I'm a sensitive monster...

It was a very normal morning in the Underground. Asgore sat on his throne, taking a little pause from watering the flowers of the castle and reading the books from the royal library. He had read them a couple of times, but since his activities were limited and his mind was an awful place, he liked to read. Asgore sighted in relaxation and leaned down in his throne and found a comfortable position. He was getting old. He couldn’t get old, since didn’t have any children, but he still felt old. Old and tired. He closed his eyes for a bit, before a sudden sound of fast footsteps woke him from his little slumber. Asgore sat up straight, before he looked at the monster that had entered the throne room. It was a royal guard. One of those who had patrol at the castle. He seemed distressed. The guard made a quick bow to Asgore, who returned with a nod. 

‘’What is it?’’, Asgore said in his normal deep and calm voice. It was rather seldom that a guard would look so distressed. It had happened a couple of times before, but Asgore didn’t expect anything special. 

‘’Sir! A human has been spotted near Snowdin!’’, The guard said. ‘’Papyrus has spotted the human and has informed Undyne about it. They are ready to stop it’’. Asgore sat in shock for a moment. This was the seventh human. The last human soul. Even though Asgore felt pieces of his own soul die with every human soul he had gained, he still needed the last one. He had made a promise to the people of the underground and he was a man of his words, though he had had doubts about the plan. Ever since Toriel had left him, guilt and doubt had grown stronger and stronger everyday. Of course she had left him. His actions were cruel, especially when their adopted child had been a human. But the humans had killed his son, Asriel, who didn’t even defend himself against the attacks. In his rage and sorrow, Asgore had declared war against the humans and he needed seven human soul to destroy the barrier that kept the monster underground. It had filled the underground with hope, but his actions had disgusted his wife and ultimately, she had left him. Now he only had his guilt and this terrible promise, but he had to do it. He was the king and underground wanted to return to the surface, so he would do what was necessary. This day might be the day he can fulfill his promise. 

‘’Good, Good. Please make sure to tell the other guards about it’’, Asgore said and held a little pause. ’’And before you go, could you please bring me the royal advisor?’’.

‘’Yes my king!’’, the guard said, saluted and ran off to find the royal advisor. The royal advisor was an old friend, who had lived in the castle with Asgore for a really long time. They were in many ways similar to each other and they would often have a cup of tea and talk about the old days or to talk about the things that bothered them. For Asgore it was mostly his guilts and doubts that he needed to get off his chest. But today Asgore needed to know about the future and what to do. A little figure entered the throne room and Asgore stood up. The little figure was wearing a very dark purple long dress, a delta rune banner and a little light purple hood that seemed detached to only the banner. The little monster bowed slightly to Asgore, more of proper manners than actual formalities. Asgore had said that it wasn’t necessary, but it always came as a reflex. Had it been any other day, Asgore would have chuckled about the bow, but this day wasn’t a normal day. It could be one of the last ones for monster to live trapped in the underground. 

‘’You called me?’’, the advisor asked calmly and seemed to have noticed Asgore’s unusual behavior. 

‘’Yes. Mistral, I need you to see in the future for me’’, Asgore said as his voice slowly became effected by his worries. Everything the advisor could say would be of help and it would certainly calm him down a bit. The royal advisor was gifted with future vision, but only limited. The price for that power was a low attack, defense and hp.

‘’Asgore, I won’t tell you if she returns or not, but I have seen a vision of her, so she is still alive’’. Asgore had often asked Mistral to see if Toriel would return, but she couldn’t see anything but her face. Not where she was. It had calmed Asgore down a bit, but it wasn’t a satisfying answer. 

‘’No, not that’’, Asgore said and sighted. ‘’A human has been seen near Snowdin. Can you see anything about it’’

‘’You know that my powers are limited. I can only see what is brought to me. I can’t force it’’, Mistral said. ‘’But did you say Snowdin? Then we have to send more guards’’

‘’Don’t worry. Undyne is nearby and if anything happens, she’ll be there to protect them’’, Asgore assured Mistral. Mistral wasn’t sure about it, but couldn’t do anything. Undyne was the strongest royal guard and possibly the strongest monster in the underground. Mistral had to trust Asgore and Undyne, but it wasn’t easy. 

‘’Okay. Let me see...’’, Mistral said before a strange yellow light immerged from under the hood that covered her face. She lifted her glove-covered hands in front of her face, as pictures of a most likely futures pasted through her mind. There wasn’t much to gain information to gain from the pictures, but she had to tell him. 

‘’And?’’, Asgore asked. He was never good at waiting for her responds. 

‘’The human will come to Snowdin. They don’t carry proper armor nor proper weapon. They are skilled in defense. They will encounter many monsters on their way to the castle, which is their destination’’, Mistral said. ‘’I think they are be able to come here and they most likely will’’

‘’Thanks Mistral. I’ll make sure Undyne keeps an extra eye out’’, Asgore said. ‘’Would you like a cup of tea?’’

‘’No, not today, but thank you’’, Mistral said and turned around to walk away.

‘’Where are you going? If you are going where I think you are going, please be careful. We promised him not to let them see you’’, Asgore said with a sight. 

‘’Have I been spotted yet?’’, Mistral said in a slightly mischievous voice and laughed lightly.

‘’Do I need to remind you that you were close to be?’’ Asgore asked with expressed that questioned her ways of acting. It seemed like the word ‘really?’ was written across his forehead. Mistral didn’t look at him. 

‘’No you don’t. I’ll be careful. See you around’’, Mistral said and left. She walked out of the throne room and looked to her left side. that way would lead her to the coffins for the humans. She had only been down there a handful of times. Mostly to get Asgore, when he had stared at the coffins for a long time. He did it when he was at his worst, when his guilt and the pain inside him forced him to. She had only gone down herself twice. Once out of curiosity and another time when she was thinking over the situation the underground was in. Being the royal advisor, she often had to help Asgore make his decision and to keep track of his duties. Even though Asgore had made the promise to get the human souls long before Mistral was advisor, she still kept him going. It wasn’t because she hated the humans, but because her own now deceased husband also wanted to return to the surface. But the coffins in the basement were creepy and it made her sick to be in the basement for too long. It reminded her of the terrible actions that had been done. She decided not to turn left and headed to the corridor instead. Big windows let in yellow, bright light that reflected on the orange floors and made the corridor seem like a holy place. The corridor itself was ridiculously long, but the pillars where good to hide behind and eavesdrop. She often did it when Undyne came to the castle. Despite being the royal advisor and Undyne being the captain of the royal guard, they seldom spoke together, so if Mistral wanted information, she eavesdropped. Everything was important. The royal guard training, the positions of the different guards and so on. Mistral often took great joy in surprising Asgore with her knowledge, since he didn’t know that she had eavesdropped. Mistral looked around in the corridor. There wasn’t anybody around, since they were probably getting ready for the human. She had to make sure no one saw her when she used her magic. It would ruin everything she, her husband and Asgore had worked on. She took a deep breath, before letting her magic filled the room and soon she walked in the crunchy snow in Snowdin Forest near Snowdin Town.


	2. Snowdin Problems

Mistral wasn’t sure where to go. She wasn’t good at teleporting, so her landings were unprecise and unpredictable. Even though she wanted to teleport near the dog marriage sentry stations, she had missed it by great distance and had teleported to lesser dog’s sentry station. 

‘’This is embarrassing...’’, Mistral said quietly to herself. She walked behind Lesser dog’s sentry station and decided to wait for the human. The first one to pass through Lesser dog, who started making snowmen in the shape dogs. This was the reason why Mistral didn’t trust Asgore’s words. The Canine Unit in Snowdin was not able to protect the people of the underground. They can’t focus and they are generally easily distracted by minor things. No offense to Undyne, but she should have chosen some more suitable monsters for the job. Mistral watched lesser dog for a couple of minutes, before another figured entered the scenery. It was the human. They wore a blue sweater with pink stripes. It seemed unharmed and they only had the stick with them as a weapon. How naïve. As the human walked closer to Lesser dog, Mistral watched closely. How does the human react to the monster? What will they do? The human didn’t seem to pay attention to lesser dog, as they walked pass it. They only looked at the weird snow dogs with long necks that lesser dog had been working on. As the human had walked at least 100 meters pass the sentry station, Mistral slowly followed the human. She had to make sure the human was evil or not. Mistral had to walk carefully, since the snow made a loud sound when stepped on. The human arrived to a puzzle on ice that was obviously made by Papyrus. He was a royal guard trainee and was stationed in Snowdin. He made the puzzles in the area. The Human looked at the puzzle for a moment, probably thinking of a solution, before confidently sliding on the ice, activating the buttons in the right way. By doing so, the puzzle was solved a price lead the human further towards Snowdin. Mistral stepped on the ice, before the puzzle reactivated again. Unfortunately, Mistral had miscalculated her weight and speed as she stepped on the ice and sliding right towards the human with great speed.  
‘’Watch out!’’, Mistral yelled to the human as she slid right towards it. But it was too late. Soon, Mistral and the human crashed together and fell on the ice. When the two of them stopped sliding, they had come close to Greater dog’s sentry station. Mistral slowly sat up and shoke her head. It was a bit dizzy. The human was already on their feet again. They gave Mistral a hand and helped her up. Mistral got up and brushed some snow, ice and dirt of her clothing. She rubbed her hand nervously. This wasn’t how she had expected things to go. She had thought of a more dramatic introduction that this, but this probably described her better than she cared to admit. 

‘’Hello human child. My name is Mistral. I’m the royal advisor’’

‘’Hello, my name is Frisk’’, the human child said and stretched out an arm to shake hands. 

‘’Uhm, Okay’’, Mistral said rather surprised and shoke Frisk’s hand. ‘’So, what are you going to do now?’’

‘’Hopefully I’ll return to the surface. But I’m not sure about what to do, so I’ll just go around’’, Frisk said and looked around. ‘’This way will lead me further into the underground, right?’’

‘’Yes, it will’’, Mistral answered and saw Frisk starting walking. ‘’W-would you mind if I tagged along. I could keep an eye out for you’’. Frisk nodded and together they started walking towards Snowdin. As they walked Mistral noticed the snow puffs and Greater dog’s sentry station. Suddenly Greater dog appeared from behind a snow puff. Despite it’s cute face, this monster was huge and strong, but Frisk didn’t seem to be scared. They just petted and played with the dog, like they did every day. Soon Greater dog was happy and content and left towards Snowdin. It was probably going to Grillby’s. The canine unit spend a lot of their time there. Asgore, Undyne and Mistral had once visited Snowdin to surprise the unit, only to be surprised by their inactivity. Mistral sighted as Greater dog had disappeared completely. 

‘’Well, I wouldn’t have let monsters like that into the royal guard, but there aren’t many royal guards left and not many want to become guards. There’s currently only one trainee’’, Mistral said as she and Frisk continued to Snowdin. 

‘’Papyrus?’’, Frisk asked and pointed forward. In the distance two figures were standing on the other side of a big cliff. One of the figures was rather small and wore something blue, while the other was rather tall and carried something red. Mistral easily recognized them.

‘’Yes, ehm, if you’ll excuse me, I-I have to go for a bit’’, Mistral said and left. Frisk had quickly looked at her with confusion, before heading towards the cliff. Mistral quickly got back some trees and watched the situation from a ‘safe’ distance. She wasn’t allowed to get close to Papyrus and Sans. It was against the promise she had made to her husband. Even Asgore was involved in the promise, since her husband knew she couldn’t do it on her own. Mistral watched Frisk and the skeleton brothers. For a moment, it seemed like Papyrus was about to attack Frisk with a variety of weapons, only to put them away and leave. Sans said something to Frisk before he suddenly teleported away. Now Mistral could follow Frisk again. Frisk turned around and smiled at Mistral when they heard the snow crunching under each of Mistral’s steps. 

‘’Hello again. Why didn’t Papyrus attack you?’’, Mistral asked and quickly added: ‘’Not because he should, he just looked like he wanted to and then he didn’t’’

‘’He said that it didn’t have any class at all. He is a skeleton with standard’’, Frisk said and smiled. ‘’But I think he might soon attack me. Sans told me earlier that Papyrus has a ‘blue attack’ and he just told me to be sure to understand what a ‘blue attack’ is’’

‘’Seems like he wants battle you personally’’, Mistral said and thought for a while. ‘’Please, don’t hurt him’’

‘’I won’t. I have no interest in hurting anyone.’’ Frisk assured Mistral. ‘’Do you know them? Sans and Papyrus?’’. Mistral looked blankly at Frisk. 

‘’Well, most monsters in the underground do, so yeah’’, Mistral said quickly and changed subject. ‘’There is the town shop. You should buy something to eat, so you’ll have full hp again’’. Frisk looked at Mistral for a moment, thinking about something, before going into the shop. Meanwhile, Mistral looked at the town. People seemed happy and joyful. No one had payed attention to her, which was completely different from the last time she officially visited Snowdin. It had been when Asgore, Undyne and she tried to surprise the canine unit. When they had stepped into Snowdin town, people had had some weird reactions. As Asgore and Undyne were taller than Mistral, they were seen first, therefore people had welcomed them happily, until they noticed Mistral hiding in Asgore’s shadow. People had reacted less enthusiastic and were beginning to talk. It was questions about who she was. No one knew her identity and not many knew her role as the royal advisor. Mistral didn’t often leave the castle, since she mostly didn’t have a reason. All eyes were directed at her, but she didn’t return the looks. She just walked closer to Asgore and wished for the visit to be over, so she could return to the castle. The castle was connected to a little house, where Mistral and her husband had lived, but now only she lived there. It was the only place she could be herself, the only place she could take of her gloves and her hood and reveal her true self. When her hood came off, the light could touch her face and her vision got wider. It was such a nice feeling. Mistral looked upward, letting her hood fall a little bit, but still covering her face. She wanted to feel the Snowdin weather on her face. 

‘’Who are you? I don’t remember seeing you around here’’, a deep yet young voice asked. Mistral recognized the voice in an instant. She slowly turned to her left to face a slightly taller monster than herself and looked right at someone she had tried to avoid. His hands were resting in the pockets of his hoodie, but his eyes were looking into the darkness of her hood. 

‘’A nobody. I have to go’’, Mistral quickly said and hurried towards Snowdin forest. Hopefully she could still watch Frisk from there or if necessary, she could teleport to Waterfall, where she would wait for Frisk to come. After Mistral had walked for a bit and was sure that Sans’ eyes weren’t glued on her, she hid behind a tree and looked out for Frisk. When Frisk left the shop, Mistral quietly stalked her from behind trees. She didn’t want to go near Frisk yet in case Sans was still watching her. Seems like he also kept an eye out for Frisk. Mistral looked at Frisk as they made their way from Snowdin Town to Waterfall. Somewhere between there, Papyrus would confront Frisk and try to capture them for the royal guard and the king. Papyrus probably didn’t know what would happen to Frisk if he delivered them to the capital. If he did, he probably wouldn’t try to capture them. As Papyrus fired his bones towards Frisk, Mistral almost couldn’t look. She wanted to run over and stop the battle, but that would be weird. Mistral prayed that Frisk had bought enough food in case they would get hurt. She should have told Frisk what food was best to buy. Mistral mentally facepalmed herself. Frisk and Papyrus were battling for a while, but since Frisk had defended themselves against the various from Papyrus, Papyrus admitted his lost. Mistral smiled. She was happy that none of them got hurt. But why were they walking into Papyrus and Sans’ house? Mistral sighted in confusion. Perhaps Frisk wanted to become friends with him. She decided to go to Waterfall and wait for the human. Near the first waterfall in Waterfall was a good hiding spot, since on the other side of the waterfall were some tall grass. As Mistral walked toward her new hiding spot, the ground changed from being snow covered grass to a dark sand-ish ground. It became more difficult to walk, especially because of the long dress she was wearing that kept her from moving her legs freely. She decided to walk slower as she made her way to the waterfall. But there was something on her way that she hadn’t taken account for. Before she could reach the waterfall and ultimately the tall grass, she had to pass by a sentry station, where Sans was already sitting and… doing his job? Whatever he was doing, he was there and Mistral had get pass him without casing too much attention, which was hard sine the cave in Waterfall had a rather narrow path pass the sentry station. Mistral took a deep breath before walked pass the little other monsters in the room and making her way passed Sans. Her face was showing every sign of fear and nervous, but luckily, they were hiding behind her hood. She was almost sighting with relief, before a sudden voice stopped her. 

‘’There you are again. What are you doing?’’, Sans asked with a little hint of teasing in his voice. Mistral froze on the spot. She didn’t know how she should react to the question.

‘’Not really talkative huh?’’, Sans asked. ‘’You should at least answer when someone asks you something, but that’s just my opinion’’. Mistral turned to look at him. Despite the way he said the last sentence, he didn’t seem annoyed, rather mischievous. She decided that a quick answer wouldn’t be against her promise and would perhaps make her look less suspicious.

‘’I’m sorry. I’m on my way through Waterfall’’, Mistral said in the most calm voice she could muster. She was just about to leave, when Sans stopped her again.  
‘’And my question earlier?’’

‘’I’m the royal advisor. I help the king make his decisions’’, Mistral answered and continued her way to the tall grass. ‘’Farewell’’

‘’Later’’, Sans said. Mistral continued to the waterfall and stepped into the cold water and further to the tall grass. She crawled into the tall grass and sat down. Her heart raced with the thread from talking to Sans. He didn’t seem to like her a lot. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to face him again. Perhaps she should try to teleport again, since it might reduce the chances of meeting Sans, except if she ended up teleporting right next to him. Then she had to do a lot of explanation, which she didn’t have time to nor was allowed to. That would definitely break the promise she had made to her husband. Mistral had many times thought about breaking the promise, since she had made it when she was deadly ill and close to dying, so it didn’t count in her opinion, but her husband had out-smarted her by including Asgore in the promise and by writing it in his will. Mistral knew that her husband had only written the will because he knew that both Mistral and Asgore were soft persons and probably would break the promise. Also because when Mistral had to write her will when she was ill, he wrote his own with her, since she ‘’shouldn’t do something like that without him’’. He had always been concerned with the things she had to do herself, whether it was simply buying groceries or going to work at the castle. He liked to be able to see things clearly and step-to-step. Not because he was clingy or possessive, but because his work had made him like that. In his job, every step had to be recorded, so that if it was necessary, other people could do the same thing exactly like him. Therefore he always wrote in his journals and they usually laid around their house. Mistral smiled to herself at the memories. Even though they were so alive in her mind, these memories were from a time long ago and now he had left her with a promise that she had to keep, even though it made her sad. Mistral hoped Frisk would quickly come, so they could continue their journey through the underground.


	3. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some headcanons. Just wanted to warn ya~

Where was the human? Even though Mistral didn’t have a watch, she could feel that at least 30 minutes had been gone and Frisk still hadn’t shown up. Her legs were getting tired. Suddenly something came closer to her, but that was just a young yellow monster. Finally Frisk arrived.

‘’Where wer-‘’,

‘’Shhh!!’’, Frish hushed and pointed slightly upwards. Papyrus and a figure that Mistral quickly identified as Undyne, wearing her uniform, stood on a cliff and talked to each other. Papyrus tried to explain that they didn’t have to capture Frisk and that they were a good human, but Undyne didn’t want to hear anything about it. She clearly stepped up and made Papyrus take some steps back in defense. Mistral felt anger build up in her. Frisk could feel Mistral’s anger and decided to leave, but as they moved, the tall grass ruffled and brought Undyne’s attention to them. Undyne glanced around the cavern room, trying to find the source of the noise. When she couldn’t find anything, she slowly backed off and into the shadows and then disappeared. Frisk and Mistral quickly crawled out from the tall grass. Before any of them could say anything, the little monster kid stormed out. It was filled with joy of seeing Undyne. It quickly ran off, trying to find Undyne again and Frisk and Mistral were finally alone. The thread from Undyne’s glance still hang over them. They both knew what would have happened if Undyne had seen Frisk properly and had attacked. 

‘’Ehm, sorry for coming so late. I had a little date with Papyrus and then Sans asked me if I wanted to grab something to eat’’, Frisk said and answered the question Mistral didn’t get to ask earlier. 

‘’Wait, you dated Papyrus?’’. Mistral was complete thrown off guard by the answer. 

‘’Yeah, but he only wants to be friends. Being honest with you, I didn’t really want to date him, but I guess I didn’t take account for what would happen if I flirted with him...’’

‘’You flirted with him!?’’, Mistral almost yelled, the calmness in her voice was gone. ’’Why did you-, What -, I don’t know how humans do, but we monsters don’t usually handle things like that! How old are you? 10? And he is 20 soon 21, the age gap is huge and creepy, what were you thinking!?’’

‘’Geez, calm down. It wasn’t really my idea to flirt. You see, a little voice in my head keeps telling me to do certain things and take certain decisions. ‘’, Frisk said with slight worry.

‘’And it wasn’t your own thoughts?’’, Mistral asked, noticing Frisk’s worried face.

‘’No. The voice seem to know the underground and the monsters. It’s okay. ‘’ Frisk assured Mistral. ‘’How do we pass over here? The water seems too deep’’

‘’The flowers over there can built a bridge, if four of the flowers are aligned. There is no explanation why it has to be four, but that’s just the way it is’’. Frisk and Mistral placed the flowers on the water and as four flowers were aligned, they opened and make a bridge, so they could and continue. Only a few meters later they had to do the same thing. Suddenly, Frisk’s phone rang.

‘’Hello?’’, Frisk answered the phone, while Mistral just looked around. ‘’Yes I am. Okay, bye’’.

‘’Who called?’’, Mistral asked, as Frisk put her phone back in her pocket.

‘’Papyrus. He wanted to know what I was wearing. It was for a friend, who has a murder-y opinion about me’’, Frisk answered as they continued through the next room. 

‘’That’s would be Undyne, the guard we saw earlier. She hates humans, so you’ll have to look out for her. She is pretty tough and she has a bad temper’’, Mistral said with a warning. The two continued to a small room with echo flowers through a thin breakable wall. Doing to occasional drippings, the wall kept rebuilding itself, even though many monster go through every day. They stepped out on a wooden bridge that squeaked slightly whenever they stepped on it. Frisk suddenly stopped at looked at the wall. 

‘’What does it say?’’, Frisk asked and pointed at the hieroglyphs on the wall. 

‘’It’s just something about the war between monsters and humans. The Waterfall is filled with these’’, Mistral answered. ‘’I have memorized it all. Something along these lines: The War of Humans and Monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievable strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... Just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL... A horrible beast with unfathomable power. That’s just some of it’’.

‘’Waow’’, said Frisk with astonishment. 

‘’Yeah, let’s go on’’, Mistral said and they continued to walk, until their path was blocked by turquoise spears. Undyne appeared and attack Frisk, missing Mistral by inches, who jumped to her left and felt on the ground. 

‘’Run!’’, Mistral yelled at Frisk, before they ran away, still being attacked by Undyne. When they were gone, Mistral Slowly got back on her feet. She hoped that Undyne didn’t get Frisk. She slowly walked their direction. Her legs were shaking from the fall. Mistral never was an active person and after her illness, her hp and defense had changed and were now very low, so a fall like that could easily do a lot of damage to her. Hopefully the fish that came towards her knew that, because right now it looked like she could kill her.  
‘’What are you doing with the human? We are suppose to kill them!’’, Undyne yelled with rage, her voice slightly echoed in her armor. 

‘’Following them’’, Mistral answered with calmness, knowing that Undyne wasn’t able to discuss the situation with when she was in rage

‘’We are suppose to kill them! How else are we going to the surface!?’’

‘’We can’t kill a child! That’s insane!’’, Mistral yelled back at Undyne, taking her by surprise. 

‘’If I see you near the human, I will tell Asgore about after I capture the human. Then he won’t be so soft towards you anymore!’’, Undyne snapped and walked away, probably to find a place to surprise attack Frisk. Mistral decided to teleport somewhere near the turquoise water in Waterfall. That way she would be sure to catch up with Frisk. Undyne’s words didn’t scare her. Asgore wouldn’t do anything towards her, even if she led Frisk right to the barrier. Mainly because he would probably had done the same if he wasn’t in his position. With a quick flash of yellow light, Mistral teleported next to an echo flower at the swamp. Here the grass was so dark, it appeared black, which only made the water seem brighter. Mistral smiled to herself. First of all, because her teleportation had actually been perfect. Secondly, the swamp reminded her of when she was younger, when she came here with her boyfriend. He use to tell her about her dreams and all his thoughts, while they sat on a little blanket. It was also here she had told him that she was pregnant with their first child. Mistral could feel a little tear running down her face. 

‘’Hi Mistral!’’, Frisk suddenly called out. Mistral turned around and smiled at Frisk, even though her face was covered by the hood.

‘’Hey there! Sorry I left you. I’m happy you aren’t hurt!’’, Mistral said. 

‘’No, I’m doing fine and it’s okay. There wasn’t much you could do’’, Frisk said. ‘’Come, let’s go’’. Mistral and Frisk. But their journey was cut short, when Frisk had to stop up and answer the phone. After a very short conversation, they could finally continue. It was Papyrus, trying to explain why he had called earlier to ask about the clothing. Aparently he had tried to stay loyal to both Undyne and Frisk, but it had somehow backfired, without his knowledge though. Mistral laughed slightly when Frisk told her about the conversation. They walked a little bit without saying anything, before Mistral broke the silence.

‘’Frisk, why did you fall into the underground? I mean, every human that has fallen down here dies’’, Mistral said. ‘’Or at least they don’t return. Humans probably don’t know they died...’’, Mistral quietly thought out loud.

‘’On the surface, I was often bullied’’, Frisk said and stopped with a slight sad face. 

‘’Why were you bullied?’’, Mistral asked full of concern. When she looked at the human, she only saw a kind and nice person, not someone people would bully. It just seemed so strange to her. 

‘’I-I don’t have a family and I’m genderless, so I’m every sense of ‘not normal’. A day ago, a group of bullies suddenly cornered me on my way home from school, or rather, they thought they had. They hadn’t blocked the way towards Mount Ebott, thinking I was too scared to run up there. But I was so afraid that my feet suddenly decided to run to the mountain and just keep on running. Then I slipped and fell into a hole. That’ how I came down here. I stayed in the ruins for a night, before making my way into Snowdin Forest. That’s my story!’’. Mistral stopped and looked at Frisk. What a terrible life this child had had! Mistral wished she could just take Frisk in and care for her, but the situation didn’t allow such a thing. Instead she asked hem for more information.

‘’Why don’t you have any parents?’’, Mistral softly asked, afraid she would hurt their feelings or get too close on a touchy subject.

‘’I don’t know. I’ve been in an orphanage most of my life’’, Frisk answered. Mistral had no idea how to react to it. 

‘’If you would like to, I could be some kind of mother to you’’, Mistral’s mouth suddenly spoke, without Mistral paid attention. It was only when Frisk answered that she came back to herself.

‘’No thanks, I already have a monster mother’’, Frisk smiled warmly. ‘’But you can be my aunt!’’

‘’Yeah, that seems good!’’, Mistral smiled and they continued to walk. Now it was Frisk’s turn to ask questions.

‘’What about you? Do you have a family?’’

‘’Yes, I have’’, Mistral softly answered. ‘’I have two children and husband, but he is dead’’

‘’I’m sorry to hear that. How did he die?’’, Frisk asked rather carefully.

‘’It was a work-related accident. He died while I was in comma, so I only got to know many months later’’, Mistral said and a memory flashed in front of her eyes. 

‘’You were in a comma? But why?’’.

‘’After I got married, one morning woke up and almost couldn’t feel my legs. My Husband suggested visiting a doctor, but I refused. Three weeks later I finally went to a doctor and found out that I had gotten a rather rare sickness that weakens the soul of the monster by slowly rotten it up. I was hospitalized for a period of time, before they let me go. They couldn’t treat it, so they let me go, saying I should get back if it got worse. Eventually it did. Apparently, when you are already sick and weakened, you shouldn’t go ahead and get pregnant. What did I know?’’, Mistral shrugged rather comicly in a horrible attempt to lighten up the mood. 

‘’But you got two children?’’, Frisk asked. ‘’Are they twins?’’

‘’No they aren’t. After my first child I got so ill, I feel into a coma. My husband raised our child on his own, until I woke up again. Then I had to go through recovery, still not in contact with my child. Recovery by some definition, I couldn’t be cured, so I could only recover to a curtain extent. My husband visited me at the hospital and kept me updated about our child. One day, my husband had noticed that our child seemed lonely and asked for a sibling, since the other children had siblings. Then I got pregnant again and I got to hold my second child for the longest by my side. But again, the illness made me unable to stay conscious. I fell into a coma again, swinging between life and death. Some days better and awake, some days worse and almost dead. I told my that it would be better to just stop helping me live, but he kept me alive. Then he asked me to look into the future of our children and see if we were with them. I saw him and them. Alone, but happy. I decided it was better to die and we agreed that as long as they didn’t ask and didn’t need to know, then they shouldn’t know about me. Why tell them about a person they have seen once, who then dies. Wouldn’t that just cause too much pain to them? This is one of the reasons why I don’t talk to them’’

‘’What’s the other reason’’, Frisk asked carefully, feeling Mistral’s sadness.

‘’I looked into their future once again as I felt like dying. Two futures: One where I’m not with them and they are safe and sound, another where I’m near them and they…they…die…’’, Mistral straidled off, her voice started to shake. Frisk patted Mistral on the shoulders and they decided to continue to walk. They entered a dark room, where something was hanging on the wall.

‘’Look! Another hieroglyff!’’, Frisk said and pointed at the wall.

‘’Yeah, There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a “Boss Monster.” A Boss Monster’s SOUL is strong enough to persist after death... If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will. You see, The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared. This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster.’’, Mistral explained with accuracy. ‘’The humans declared war on us, because they were afraid of our power to take their souls and transform into horrible monster with unimaginable powers. During the war, we never gained any human soul, but a lot of monsters were turned into dust. The humans were victorious and sealed us underground. Seven human magicians created the barrier and that’s why Asgore needs seven human souls to break it. We currently have six, so yours would be the last one. That’s why Undyne is so obsessed with capturing you’’.

‘’I feel bad for you guys’’, Frisk quietly said. 

‘’Don’t do! We do that just fine ourselves’’, Mistral joked. ‘’Oh, look there!’’. Mistral pointed to a small statue of a monster. 

‘’It’s been around here longer than I have. I used to dress it up. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked. Let’s continue’’. Mistral and Frisk walked right into a rain. Big puddles filled the ground. The rain was noisy, but otherwise very calming. 

‘’Hey, can I come with you guys?’’, a voice suddenly called out, scaring Mistral and causing her to jump a little.

‘’Sure!’’, Frisk invited the monster kid with them on the journey. Monster kid talked a lot about Undyne. He seemed to admire her, which was understandable. She was a strong and powerful royal guard, who beats up the bad guys and fights for the monsters return to the surface. Any child would have a role model like that. As they walked through the Waterfall, they reached a gap between two caves, from which you could see right to the castle. The view was incredible. The crystals, the castle in the distant, it was just a perfect picture. The three travelers stood a moment and looked at the castle, before continuing. When they reached a small gap. Monster kind and Mistral helped Frisk up and Mistral assured them that they would meet up later. Mistral didn’t want to climb the gap, it wasn’t really lady-like, so she teleported instead. With a quick flash, Mistral stepped into darkness. It was the lantern room. Frisk had to get here if they wanted to continue, so Mistral waited. But Frisk never turned up. Mistral started to search the room, only running into Temmie and Aaron. She started to walk around, looking around for Frisk in the other rooms. Mistral reached two lonely houses and decided to knock. A ghost opened the door.

‘’Excuse me, have you seen a little hu-, I mean, child? Brown hair, this tall...’’, Mistral described and raised her hand to the size of Frisk. 

‘’Yeah. They went that way. That’s the only thing I know. Sorry’’, the ghost answered.

‘’No, it’s okay! Thanks’’, Mistral thanked and went back. She must’ve missed them. Mistral returned to the lantern room and continued further. She reached a cave with a lot of stalactites and stalagmites. There she ran into Monster Kid.

‘’Oh, hello. Have you seen-‘’

‘’Yes I have! They saved me! I was about to fall down the bridge, but they pulled me up!’’, Monster Kid said with joy and excitement. Probably from the adrenalin.

‘’Where did they go?’’

‘’That way!’’, Monster Kid answered and pointed the direction with his head. Mistral thanked and quickly walked the direction Monster Kid had pointed. Mistral saw Frisk standing under a mountain, but as she was about to talk to them, Undyne suddenly charged at Frisk and started battling them. They fought for a moment, before Frisk dodged an attack and ran away towards Hotland. Undyne followed her. Mistral quickly teleported to Hotland, trying to catch up with the two fighters.


	4. So filled with grief, I can't stop...

Mistral landed in front of the laboratory in Hotland. In the distance, she could see Frisk. It seemed like they had escaped Undyne. Frisk waved at Mistral when they spotted her and walked closer. 

‘’There you are. Sorry I left you in Waterfall, but I had once again miscalculated my teleportation and then I just lost you. When I finally found again, you were attacked by Undyne and I didn’t dare to interfere. I’m not that strong’’, Mistral apologized. 

‘’Don’t worry about me’’, Frisk smiled. ‘’So, where should we go now?’’

‘’Ehm, since the River Person can’t sail us to the capital, since there are some construction work going at the river, we will have to use the elevators, then pass through the MTT resort and take an elevator from the core to capital. Then use a couple of other elevators, but that’s for later’’, Mistral explained. They walked upwards to the nearest elevator, but two royal guards blocked the way.

‘’Can we pass through?’’, Mistral asked kindly.

‘’Sorry, but Undyne told us to block the elevators Ms. Advisor’’, 01 answered. Mistral and Frisk turned around and walked back. There was no point in discussing matters with the guards, since they had to be loyal towards Undyne. 

‘’That reminds me: Papyrus called while I was running from Undyne and suggested that I hang out with her, so I think I should do that’’, Frisk suddenly remembered.

‘’Why would you become friends with her? She tried to kill you!’’

‘’Yeah, but I want to be friends with everyone. There is no need to hate each other, right?’’, Frisk smiled. ’’So, how do I get to her house?’’

‘’Come, I know the River Person sails from Hotland to Waterfall. Then it’s just a couple of turns left and right and then we should be there. It’s near that ghost’s house’’, Mistral said and together they walked down to the River Person. With a little melody, the River Person greeted them.

‘’Tralala, care for a ride?’’, the River Person asked.

‘’Yes please’’, Mistral answered.

‘’Going to Snowdin again Ms. Advisor?’’

‘’No not today. We are going to Waterfall. We want to visit Undyne’’, Mistral said, while she and Frisk stepped onboard. The River Person nodded conformingly and the board slowly started sailing. The quickly arrived at Waterfall and they thanked the River Person, who slowly sailed away. After a little walk, Mistral and Frisk arrived at Undyne’s house, where Papyrus was waiting for Frisk. Mistral grabbed Frisk by her shirt and dragged her behind a corner. 

‘’Sorry, but I can’t go there with you. Undyne doesn’t like me that much, so I’ll just wait here for you okay? If there is anything, just call for help’’, Mistral whispered. Frisk felt like that wasn’t the entire truth, but decided not to ask. They just nodded and left, leaving Mistral alone. After about half an hour, an explosion sounded and Mistral peeped around the corner. Undyne’s fish formed house stood in flames. Mistral ran towards it, thinking of how she could save Frisk and Undyne, but that quickly became unnecessary, when the two of them stormed out of the building. 

‘’What happened?’’, Mistral yelled at Undyne, placing herself between her and Frisk.

‘’We tried to cook spaghetti, but it seems like I took it a step too far’’, Undyne told Mistral. ‘’Sorry about yelling at you earlier. Apparently, this human is a good person. Anyway, since my house is burning, I’ll stay at Papyrus’ house. See ya’’. Undyne ran off and left Mistral and Frisk alone at the still burning fish house. 

‘’So, should we go? We have to get through the entire Hotland to get to the Core and further’’, Mistral said and Frisk agreed. They got away from the house and met up with the River Person. They were quickly sailed to Hotland. 

‘’So, if I can’t take the boat or the elevators, I have to go through the lab?’’, Frisk asked and pointed at the big scientific building in the middle of Hotland. 

‘’Yeah, and without me. You see, even if Alphys is pro-human, I just…don’t like this place. I’ll see you on the other side of it. If my teleportation goes right’’, Mistral chuckled, trying to cover the shiver she had uttered by mentioning her dislike of the place. Frisk once again noticed it, but didn’t ask, hoping Mistral will tell her later. 

‘’Okay, I’ll see you!’’, Frisk waved and when into the lab. With a yellow glimpse, Mistral stood a couple of meters away from the lab. She decided to walk up to the building and listen through the door that way she would be able to step in if anything went wrong. Unlike Undyne, Alphys could easily by influenced. Mistral knew. She had once been told it when she was in coma. Placing her head to the exit door of the lab, Mistral listened to everything that went on. Alphys and Frisk seem to get well together. Then a certain title song played and Mistral instantly knew that Mettaton had entered the stage. He was the only tv-star in the Underground and was shown every day on tv. Mistral sometimes watched his shows when she was bored of reading her favourite book. She couldn’t decide whether or not she liked it. Something about him reminded her of one of her children and something just was odd about the robot. A loud noise suddenly sounded from the lab and few minutes later, Frisk stepped out of the door, now facing a slightly confused Mistral.

‘’She upgraded my phone! I can text now, I have a key chain and I’m online on the underground number one social network!’’, Frisk tried to explain. ‘’And then a robot named Mettaton appeared and tried to kill me. As you see, he didn’t, but I have a feeling that he might try to do it again’’

‘’Seriously? We go from one Royal attempt to kill you to next one!’’, Mistral almost yelled, throwing her arms in exhaustion. ‘’We better get going. Perhaps we can get pass him without him knowing’’. Mistral already had started walking. Frisk agreed and quickly followed. Mistral’s behavior, combined with the shiver from earlier, filled Frisk with questions.

‘’Why don’t you like the lab?’’, Frisk asked. ‘’Did something with your husband happen there? You said he was dead’’.

‘’No, no it’s just…He used to work there and I often came to visit him here, before I got ill. It fills me with grief’’, Mistral quietly spoke, barely enough for Frisk to hear. 

‘’Did he die there?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’No, he died at his biggest project. He died while I was in coma. Asgore told me when I woke up. He handed me the will, where the promise of keeping away from our children was written and now included Asgore to make sure I wouldn’t do it. I didn’t get to say goodbye. The last thing I said to my husband was: Will I see you again? And he answered: Of course, we’ll see each other again, just keep going’’, Mistral cried and tears dripped down on the hot ground, almost vaporizing at the contact. Frisk hugged Mistral, not feeling like she didn’t what to say. Mistral was quiete hard to touch, despite the clothing she wore. They quietly continued to walk while Frisk kept holding Mistral’s hand, not feeling like letting go. On their way they solved two puzzles, or rather, Frisk solved them while Mistral tried to get back to herself. Thereafter they continued their journey. Frisk’s phone kept getting notifications from Alphys. 

‘’The youth and their technology!’’, Mistral said, finally getting back to herself.

‘’How old are you?’’ Frisk suddenly asked, catching Mistral off guard

‘’Many, many years. But relatively, about 45-50’’, Mistral winked and laughed. ‘’I don’t even have a cell phone. Why would I? I only spend my days at the castle near Asgore, who is the only who would have interest in talking to me haha’’. There was something sad about her laughter, but Frisk decided not to ask into it. Mostly because they suddenly stood in darkness. After Frisk’s phone rang, the lights went on. It was Mettaton’s cooking show. Mistral hid behind the background, staying out of the spotlight. Hopefully no one noticed her. It was only when Frisk had to fly up in the sky with a jetpack made from their phone, which pretty much baffled Mistral, that Mistral ran towards the counter and caught Frisk as they got ready for a landing. 

‘’I think I like this Mettaton guy. He has some quite interest ways of doing thing’’, Frisk concluded as they continued to walk. Mistral sighted. The road took a sharp tur to the left and in the distance, the Core was spot able. Mistral stopped and stared for a while, her feelings suddenly getting all mixed up and around. She hated that construction, yet she was proud when she saw it. She wanted to destruction, yet she wanted to keep it. Frisk pulled her sleeve, sending her back to reality. Mistral apologized and together they continued. They took the nearest elevator to the next floor and continued. They would have repeat that step a couple of times, since the elevators suddenly only took one floor and one side at a time. They stepped out of the elevator, Mistral rather dizzy, and went on to the next room. Then Mistral froze. Not hearing her footsteps, Frisk turned around and looked at Mistral, who literally stood as if frozen. Frisk looked ahead and saw a little sentry station with a well-known little skeleton, who sat and sold hot dogs. 

‘’Are you coming?’’, Frisk asked and Mistral jumped a little and started shaking.

‘’Y-yeah, sure’’, Mistral answered and caught up with Frisk. They walked over to Sans’ sentry station. He and Frisk quickly started talking and Frisk bought two hotdogs. One for them and one for Mistral, who quietly thanked them. Frisk walked as soon as she got the hot dog, while Mistral had to wait for hers. 

‘’Not so shy huh? Appearing on television and stuff’’, Sans said as he handed her the hot dog. ‘’Bone appetite’’. Mistral chuckled quietly even though she tried not to. Sans looked searchingly at Mistral, but gave up, when he couldn’t see under her hoodie. Mistral quickly decided to leave Sans and catch up with Frisk. They ate their hot dogs and continued solving the various puzzles that blocked their way. After Frisk made the Royal guards 01 and 02 confess their feelings, Mistral stayed behind to talk with the guards, sending Frisk off, but promising to catch up with her. 01 and 02 had asked if she thought that they could still work together, even though they had feelings for each other. 

‘’Of course, but remember not to let your feelings get in your way’’ Mistral calmly answered. ‘’I don’t think Asgore or Undyne would have anything against it, as long as you still do your job. But please don’t attack the human, they only mean well’’. The guards promised not to fight Frisk and then headed off for some Nice cream. Mistral slowly went after Frisk. She remembered how she and her husband had asked Asgore if it was okay that they both had jobs at the castle and Asgore had simple answered that as long as it doesn’t interfere with their works, then it was fine with him. He had even been the priest at their wedding. Mistral and her husband had been married in the throne room and the only guests were some of her husband’s former colleagues and Asgore. Despite the very humble wedding, Mistral had never been happier, if you don’t count the births of her children. Mistral snapped out of memory lane, when her eyes caught Frisk waving.

‘’Right on time! I just got through Mettaton’s latest show! He tried to blow me up!’’, Frisk excitedly yelled, seemingly enjoying the different tasks and puzzles. ‘’With bombs and everything!’’

‘’Waow kid. How do you managed to enjoy it?’’

‘’I don’t know, I just don’t find it that bad or hard. Come, the elevator is over here’’, Frisk pointed at the elevator and together they went up to the third and final floor. 

‘’Look! A bakery sale’’, Frisk said as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. Mistral recognized Muffet instantly. Asgore and Mistral had visited Muffet’s bakery parlor, because monsters kept complaining about how she would force or threaten them into buying something. Muffet had promised not to do it again, but Mistral knew she probably forced people not to tell about it. Mistral nodded to Muffet as a greeting, who instantly used the opportunity to try and sell her some goods, but Mistral quickly declined. She and Frisk continued onwards. Frisk and Mistral solved the next huge puzzle and dodged a couple of lazers. Then Frisk got a phone call from Alphys.  
‘’Yeah sure!’’, Frisk said followed by a long pause. Then she put down the phone.

‘’What?’’

‘’Alphys called and asked if I wanted to watch an anime with her some time, the she explained me the entire plot’’

‘’Oh, hehehe. She still likes anime huh? My husband use talk to me when I was in and out of coma and often complained about how she kept talking about it and forgot to do some of her research because she was watching it instead’’, Mistral laughed as they walked into a dark room.

‘’So you know Alph- oh gee..’’, Frisk shivered as they walked into a couple of spider webs. Small whispers filled the room and soon Mistral and Frisk were stuck in spider webs. Frisk freed themselves first, but as they tried to free Mistral, they were attacked by Muffet and her spider-muffin-pet or whatever that thing was. Frisk jumped and dodged various attacks from Muffet and her pet, while Mistral tried to struggle free from the webs. Suddenly a little spider handed Muffet a telegram and Muffet spared Frisk and together they pulled Mistral free from the webs. 

‘’Sorry for attacking you guys, I didn’t know that the child was a spider supporter. I was asked to kill a child with a striped shirt who hates spiders’’, Muffet laughed before going back to her bakery parlor. 

‘’I have a guess who that might be’’, Mistral commented sarcastically. Both she and Frisk thought it was Mettaton, who soon would try his luck at killing Frisk again. As they exited Muffet’s lair, they spotted a poster hanging on the wall, advertising for Mettaton’s musical. The two travelers send each other a quick confused and worried look, before stepping into something that looked like a stage. As music started playing, Mistral quickly hid behind the fake castle and quietly watched the musical at safe distance. As Mettaton came down and danced around Frisk, Mistral had to fight a laugh back, since Mettaton looked hilarious in the dress he was wearing. Not helping was the weird opera song he suddenly broke into, but as the song finished, Frisk was thrown into the ‘dungeon’ and Mistral stopped laughing. She ran on to the stage and looked down through the trap door. Frisk tried to solve the horrible colour tile maze, but ultimately failed, but was luckily saved by Alphys, who hacked into the firewall and who had added a feature to Frisk’s phone, giving them the ability to shoot at Mettaton, who fled in his defeat. Mistral exited the stage and hugged Frisk as soon as they came up from the stairs.

‘’I seriously thought he had you when the firewalls came closer. Luckily, we got Alphys’’, Mistral said.

‘’Yes indeed!’’, Frisk agreed as they walked up to the MTT Resort. There they were welcomed by an old friend.

‘’Heya kid. Wanna grab some lunch, if your companion allows it?’’, Sans asked Frisk as soon as they and Mistral arrived at the MTT Resort. 

‘’I’ll just wait inside the resort’’, Mistral quickly said and walked away from Frisk and Sans, who quickly looked at her, before turning around the corner.


	5. Confrontation

Mistral waited for Frisk in front of the Core. She had intended on meeting her in the Resort, but something at dragged her out to the Core. This magnificent creation. It kept the underground running and alive, yet he died in it. It was the cold truth. Sometimes she could feel him around her, how he tried to talk to her in her dreams, how his spirit lingered around the places he so often was. It was worst at the Core. 

‘’There you are. I thought I had lost you’’, Frisk voice suddenly broke Mistral’s thoughts. 

‘’Ah, yeah, sorry. I just thought of something’’, Mistral said, her voice slow and calm. There was something unsettling with the way her voice sounded. 

‘’You don’t like this place either?’’, Frisk asked. ‘’Something with your husband or your children?’’

‘’My husband and my oldest child. My husband died in there and my oldest child watched it. He fell into that thing’’, Mistral answered, struggling with her voice. ‘’But let’s do it. It’s only one elevator and then we are through it. After that there is only the elevator at the castle and then you can go home. Even though…’’

‘’Even though what?’’

‘’Nothing. Let’s continue’’

‘’You don’t have to follow me. I can just meet up with you later’’, Frisk tried to suggest, but Mistral just smiled and started walking. The sooner it was over, the better. They tried to open the elevator door, but nothing happened. Frisk got a phone call.

‘’Okay, we’ll try’’, Frisk said and hung up. ‘’We have to go through the Core. You can still turn around if you want to’’

‘’No, I have to try’’, Mistral stubbornly said as the made their way through the Core. Or rather tried to. Mistral and Alphys tried to guide through the core, but everything they said were either wrong or reverse. Alphys decided to stop trying and not to call Frisk anymore. 

‘’I-I don’t understand this. I mean, it doesn’t just rebuild itself, does it?’’, Mistral voice rang of frustration.

‘’We have to find a way out of here. I go this way and you go that way’’ Frisk said and headed left, while Mistral headed right. Mistral didn’t think it was an amazing idea to be separated in this place, but what choice did they have? Confused and scared, Mistral searched the corridors for an exit, but without look. She only found rooms with machinery that kept the Core running. The more she walked around, the more her legs started to shake. It felt like she was being watched. More than usual. She always felt like she was watched, especially at the castle. She knew he was watching her, but it just didn’t feel right. It was as if he drained the energy out of her. His ghost himself on to her and if it wasn’t his ghost watching her at day time, it was his ghost calling her at night time, visiting every dream, screaming at her, wanting to tell her something. There were only few things she understood out of all the things he tried to tell her, but she often had to wake up, not being able to take his cries and screams. And as she stood in the corridors, she heard them again, she felt him again. Why, why did he have to die? Why didn’t he ever listen to her? Why did he continue that experiment if it was so dangerous? She would rather die than for him to continue working on saving her and the underground. He had to stay alive, so he could watch his children and now he had left them alone and even forbid her to go near them. Why was the world so unfair? Mistral cried and sobbed, her tears unstoppable and her cry echoing through the corridors. Mistral was sitting on her legs in the corridor, unable to go on. 

‘’Why did you leave them Wingdings!?’’, Mistral cried out loud, rage and grief filling her voice. ‘’Why did you leave me?’’. Her voice was soft and she felt like just giving up and disappear. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

‘’Excuse me, but you followed the human around right? Come, I think they went this way’’, Alphys suddenly brought Mistral back to reality. ‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’Yes I’m fine’’, Mistral slowly got back on her feet, but stumbled as she tried to. Alphys caught her and helped her up. Together they made their way through the Core, while Alphys decided to try to small talk.

‘’Aren’t you the Royal Advisor? I have seen you around the castle’’, Alphys said.

‘’Yes’’

‘’Haven’t you been there for a long time?’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’I kind of always wanted to meet you. Asgore talks highly of you and I was told you had experience with science and advisement in that field too, so I wanted to ask for some advise’’

‘’Yes I have. But I’m not that good at the scientific field. I just got along well with the former royal scientist’’

‘’Yeah and I thought, since now I’m the Royal scientist, that you might help me’’. 

‘’Not now. We have to find Frisk’’

‘’Yeah of course’’, Alphys said apologetic. ‘’They should be in here’’. Alphys tried to open a huge door, but failed. Alphys hammered on the door, but nothing happened. 

‘’Why can’t we go in?’’, Mistral said, when she finally recovered from her little episode. 

‘’Mettaton seemed to have locked the door… He must have rebuild the Core so he could use it as a trap’’, Alphys concluded. ‘’I’ll try to hack into the system’’

‘’How can he rebuild the Core? It’s a scientific wonder!’’, Mistral loudly asked, feeling that Mettaton had violated the one of the most precious things in the world. Despite the memories, this place was her husband’s greatest creation.

‘’I only think he rebuild the ground level, not the deeper constructions’’, Alphys absent mindedly answered. ‘’This is a little trickier than I thought it would be…’’

‘’I wish I could help you, but I didn’t listen when he talked about the different systems he used and developed’’, Mistral said and thought for a while. She had to remember something. Sadly, back when he created the core and told her about it, she just spaced out and admired his energy, passion and looks. 

‘’Got it! It should open now’’, Alphys cheered as the door opened. They rushed in to Frisk, who stood by the upper body of Mettaton, whose legs and arms laid around. 

‘’Mettaton!’’, Alphys yelled and ran to him. ‘’Luckily, it’s only the batteries. Okay, let’s go’’. Mistral, Alphys and Frisk walked out of the little room and to the elevator to the castle. Alphys and Frisk talked, whie Mistral quietly followed, happy that they soon were out of the Core. Mistral pressed the elevator button and entered. Alphys told Frisk something, before they too entered the elevator, leaving Alphys in the Core. The elevator when up.

‘’So, I have to kill Asgore if I want to leave?’’, Frisk drastically asked.

‘’Sadly, yes’’, Mistral answered

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’

‘’I couldn’t. Mainly because I hope you stay here and he accepts you being here. He’s the type of guy who would do exactly that’’, Mistral quietly answered as an apology. The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the castle front. Mistral guided Frisk to the next elevator. It was in use. ‘’Come, we have to take a little detour’’, Mistral waved Frisk the other way. 

‘’So, Asgore wants to take my soul and destroy the barrier…’’, Frisk thought out loud.

‘’Yes, but he wasn’t always like that. A long time ago, he had a wife and a son, Asriel. Once, a human child fell down and Asriel found them and took them into the family. The king and queen adopted the human as their own. Then the human got ill and very soon they died. Asriel took their souls and crossed the barrier, since the human’s last wish was to see the flowers of their village. The humans in the village thought Asriel had killed the child and attacked him. He barely managed to come back before he turned to dust.’’ Mistral paused while they entered Asgore’ house. To pass through the house Frisk had to get two keys. After they opened the lock, Mistral continued: ‘’He didn’t even attack the humans, even with all the powers he had. Out of rage and grief, Asgore declared war against the humans and promised the underground that he would get seven human souls and finally cross the barrier. His wife left him for that. After my husband died, me and Asgore helped each other through every emotional break down we had’’

‘’Was the wife named Toriel?’’, Frisk asked, knowing the answer. Mistral nodded.

‘’Yes. He always asks me to see if I can see her in the future’’, Mistral laughed. ‘’I got future vision, but only sometimes. Trust me, if I knew something about this journey that was worth mentioning, I would have told you’’

‘’Hehe thanks. Where is the throne room?’’

‘’This way’’, Mistral lead Frisk further into the castle.

‘’So, what about your children? How are they doing now?’’, Frisk asked Mistral. ‘’You have talked a lot about your husband’’

‘’Yes. They are doing fine. Even though I could not talk to them or take care for them, I watched over them and made sure they got everything they needed. They got each other and seem to be happy. I shouldn’t interfere’’

‘’Do they live in Snowdin? The River Person seemed to have sailed you over there a lot’’

‘’Yes, they do. Sadly, I haven’t visited them that often lately. My teleportation is super bad and the River Person can’t get to the capital due to the reconstructions around the river’’. Mistral and Frisk turned around a corner and entered a large corridor with huge pillars, supporting the roof. The golden light shined through the windows. 

‘’What’s their names?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’I’ll tell you later’’, Mistral said thoughtful. ‘’I think an old friend wants to meet you’’. With that, Mistral hid behind the pillar, while Frisk continued through the corridor. 

‘’So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together... You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned’’, a familiar somewhat deep voice rang through the corridor. ‘’ What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for "execution points." A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others’’. Mistral listened carefully to Sans’ words. He sounded wise and strong, a lot like his father. Mistral smiled to herself. 

‘’ ... but you. you never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not. ... now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do? ... well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called "determination." so long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we're all counting on you, kid. good luck’’, Sans’ said and suddenly the corridor went quiet. After a little moment, Mistral stepped out of her hiding spot. 

‘’He sure has kept an eye on you huh?’’, Mistral said. Frisk looked at her thoughtfully, before smiling. 

‘’Yeah he has. Well, how do I get to the barrier?’’, Frisk asked.

‘’Go through door and head left. The door is marked with the name ‘Throne room’. Don’t go down in the basement. That’s just a friendly advise’’, Mistral explained. ‘’Good luck and take care’’. Mistral hugged Frisk goodbye, before Frisk ran away. Mistral sighted, ignored the bad feeling that suddenly appeared in her stomach. She knew Frisk wouldn’t kill Asgore, but she wasn’t really sure if Asgore would spare the child. Frisk had proven to be strong enough. They had a certain charisma and way of handling people around them. They would be fine. Mistral decided to go home, not wanting to be able to hear anything from their fight. Mistral turned around and walked slowly through the corridor, every step harder than the next. Her steps made small light thumping sounds. Her eyes were fixed on the floor in front of her and on her hands. Was she doing the right thing? She stopped and thought for a second, before she noticed something in the corner of her eyes. Something blue. Mistral quickly turned her body to the figure, almost jumping in surprise. There, behind the pillar, stood Sans. He watched her thoughtfully, searching for something. He had his iconic smiling grin. He leaned up against the pillar, as if he had waited for her. 

‘’You followed them the entire way. Guess you did my job better than I had’’, He suddenly spoke. ‘’But who are you? I have never seen you before. You were Royal Advisor back when he was still alive. Gaster. Did you know him? I heard you talking about him briefly with Alphys’’. Sans seemed like he wanted to play a game. Mistral recognized the look from her husband, he would try to play pranks with her, but ultimately failed, since Mistral could use her future vision.

‘’Yes, I knew him. I knew him better than you did’’, Mistral said snobbishly, trying to trigger something. This didn’t count as involving in their lives, right? Sans thought for a moment.

‘’Perhaps’’, he said and paused. ‘’Though I highly doubt that’’

‘’Wingdings fell into the Core. He left you and Papyrus alone. When he was nervous, he would either become very irritated or he would start rubbing his hands. When he was excited, he would make small jumps when he walked’’, Mistral listed with certainty. 

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’Like I said, I knew better than you did and longer than you did’’

‘’Who are you?’’, Sans asked and stood up right. It seemed like Mistral had surprised him enough to annoy him. Mistral recognized the look. She had seen it often on Gaster.

‘’I’m the Royal Advisor and a very, very good friend of Wingdings Gaster’’. The two just looked at each other and Mistral could finally see all of him. Sans was a little taller than her, he had his father’s eyes and calm attitude, but the body structure from his mother. His smile was a combination of her and Gaster’s smiles. A certain feeling of pride filled her, seeing how strong and intelligent her son had grown to be. 

‘’Hey guys! I have to go to Undyne and Papyrus, before I go to Asgore’’, Frisk suddenly said as they ran pass Mistral and Sans. 

‘’Oh well, guess I have to go. If I were you, I would start packing my stuff. I think we might all move very soon’’, Sans suggested and with a flash, he disappeared. Seems like he could teleport too, but could he also see in the future? It sounded like that. Mistral made her way to her house. Since Frisk was friends with the rest of the Underground and Sans kept an eye or eye socket out for them, she didn’t need to watch out for them. Mistral walked behind the castle and entered her little cottage that was only slightly attached to the castle. The cottage was rather small. There was only a single bed, a sink, a little fire place, a closet, a table and a lot of papers, books and pictures. Mistral filled a tea kettle with water and placed in on the fireplace and started a fire. She started to pull out a couple of boxes and pack her books. She read a couple of pages of the different books, until she stumbled over her old diary. It was rather old and it had been a long time she had written in it. The first pages were written very girly. It was when she got her job at the castle and when she met Wingdings for the first time. Mistral laughed at the way she had described him. She laid her diary on the table and checked the fire. It didn’t seem to burn at all. She searched through her papers to find something unimportant she could use to start the fire. As she searched through the papers, she stumbled across two very important documents. The birth certificates of her children. Tear drops had damaged the writing many places and made the names unreadable. Mistral smiled sadly at the certificates. She laid them on the table and took an old bucket list and used it to start the fire. Mistral looked around for the tea, but apparently, it seemed like she had run out of tea. She decided to get some from Asgore’s house. She walked to the around the castle to the path that would lead her to Asgore’s house. Mistral met Frisk as they stepped out of an elevator.  
‘’Hi Frisk. Already visited Undyne and Papyrus?’’

‘’Yeah I helped Undyne with a love letter to Alphys and then I helped Alphys with her experiments’’

‘’Wow, you are fast huh? Do you have some time for tea? My cottage is just down there. Make yourself at home!’’, Mistral said and walked off. Frisk walked down to the cottage, stepped inside and looked around.


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of making a tumblr for Mistral, where people can ask her questions and stuff, but that really depends on if there are anyones who want to ask her questions. So please write in the comments if you would want to ask her questions and stuff.

The cottage was warm and cozy. The fire in the small fireplace crackled and the warm orange light filled the room. Frisk looked at the walls. There were pictures hanging on the walls. Some of them were with the royal staff, but some were pictures of two people. These two people appeared on every picture in the cottage. Sometimes alone, but mostly together. Judging from the scenery in the pictures, Frisk concluded that one of them was quite tall and the other quite small. Even though it was the first time Frisk saw these people, they still seemed familiar. Strangely familiar. There were two pictures that stood out the most. It was the small monster, lying in a hospital bed and, on both pictures, holding something that was wrapped up in blankets. Next to it stood the tall monster, who looked older and more tired on the second picture than the first one.

‘’It must be Mistral, her husband and her children’’, Frisk thought to herself and took down the picture to examine it closer. Mistral had a small round head, rather narrow or small eyes and a big skeleton grin. She looked awfully similar to Sans and Papyrus.

‘’Could she be…their mother, or at least a relative?’’, Frisk speculated and decided the investigate the cottage, trying to find some proof. Frisk turned around and saw a couple of papers and books lying in a small box near the fireplace. They searched through the box. Mistral had made small drawing of her husband and of a couple of his projects. Between the papers were some marriage papers and Frisk read through them, looking for something about Mistral. Apparently Asgore had been their priest. The papers were signed by Mistral and by Wingdings Gaster. He must be the tall monster that was on all the pictures in the cottage. He also looked strangely familiar to Sans and Papyrus. Suddenly, the tea kettle started screaming and Frisk took it off the fireplace and sat it on the table. As they sat the kettle down, Frisk noticed the diary and two strange documents. They picked up the diary and started searching for prove for their statement. Frisk decided to read a couple of entries.

_Dear Diary.  
As I was looking around in the Royal Library, the royal scientist suddenly entered. He looked quite stressed about something. When I asked him if there was something I could help him with, he froze and stared at me for a moment, before he apologized for his behavior. He was looking for some human science book that were found in the garbage dump and he simply couldn’t find them. I told him where they were and pulled them down from the bookshelf. He thanked me and quickly ran off. As I looked back at him, he had turned around and looked at me. I quickly turned around again. Now he comes here every day. His name is Wingdings Gaster. People call him Dr. W. D. Gaster or just Dr. Gaster, but I could just call him Gaster if I wanted to. He often just comes to ask about my day or to tell me a little joke. Some of them are really bad and some of them are hilarious, but they all make me laugh. He asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him tomorrow…_

Frisk smiled at the entry. She could imagine Mistral being all girly and shy as a young adult. Frisk skipped a lot of pages and read the next entry:

_Dear Diary_

_Sorry for the long wait, but I just forgot writing! Now I’m mostly writing here just to have something to tell my kids or grandkids. Gaster, or Wingdings as I call him, and I are getting married soon. Since we both don’t really have families, our guests are just a couple of his colleagues and Asgore. I’m very excited. Asgore is helping me pick a dress, since I don’t anyone else who can help me. But that’s okay._

Once again Frisk skipped a couple of pages, but stopped when the writing style became different. It looked like Mistral had cried while writing or re-reading these pages. Frisk started reading the first page of the section with the different writing style.

_As I’m writing this, the doctors are getting ready to examine me. One morning I woke up and couldn’t really breath or stay conscious. Wingdings brought me to the hospital. I’m ill and I fear the worse outcome._

The diary was now filled with only small entries.

_I’m deadly ill, but the doctors can’t tell me when. It isn’t hereditary. I want to have children. I think I’ll try to persuade Wingdings into having children. He wants to have children, but not if it costs my life. I don’t care. I’ll die anyway._

_Me and Wingdings are becoming a family. I’m pregnant with our first child. The doctors had told us not to, but if I die anyway, then why not let me do this and die happily? Anyway, now we have to find a name._

The next page was ripped out.

_He is the most beautiful being I have ever seen. He looks like me. Wingdings cried when he held him in his arms. Asgore has been here and congratulated me. He is the best thing that has happened to me. My health is getting worse, just like the doctors predicted. Wingdings takes care of the child, while I try to rest. Hopefully I can be alive long enough to be with my son._

_I’ve been going in and out of coma in months now. I sometimes see my child, but mostly only Wingdings comes to talk to me._

_Hello Diary. This might be it. After months and years of battling with my illness, I might die._

_I’m still alive._

The next couple of pages were just drawing and names of the medication Mistral had to take. It was also reflection on different things. There were only two entries left.

_Wingdings and I got another child. I have thought over it for years, but I think it’s the right thing. I always wanted a big family and our sons seems lonely according to Wingdings. He looks a lot more like Wingdings, but he has my eyes! I didn’t get that much time with him, before the doctors took him away, so that I could rest. When I woke up again, Wingdings had already taken the child from the hospital. The nurse told me that he looked pretty stressed and maniac-ish. I had noticed it, but I just assumed it was because he had to work so hard on his experiment plus taking care of the now two kids. I just want to be with them…_

_Dear Diary. Is life really that unfair? I was the one who was destined to die. I should’ve been dead, but I woke up on morning in the hospital, my health was perfect, I was still weak, but I was cured. I wondered if I had reached heaven, but the nurse who came to my room told me that I was alive. Then she ran out to get the doctors. I was so happy. Now I could finally get back to my family! Then the doctors and Asgore entered my room. By the look of his face, I could already see that something wasn’t right. Then he handed me Wingdings will and I read everything. He had clearly written that even if I should be cured, then I wasn’t allowed to be with our children, because of what I had seen in my future vision. But I knew all these things, so why did he hand me the will? Then it struck me. He was dead. His experiment went wrong and he died. And he left our children alone. Asgore told me that Wingdings had provided a house and the necessities for them to live a life without the biggest worries. But still, I wish I could be with them or that I could have died in his place._

Frisk put down the diary. It was tragic. They wanted to just hug Mistral and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Frisk wasn’t going to hide that they had read the diary. In their opinion, Mistral needed some to support her and they were going to be it. Frisk took the two documents that were on the table next to the diary. They were birth certificates. It was hard to read, since drops of water, which obviously were tears, had ruined the printing many places. Frisk managed to read the names on the birth certificates. S-n- and P--yr-s were the names of the children. Sans and Papyrus. Mistral was the mother of Sans and Papyrus. And they didn’t know. Frisk stood in shock for a couple of second, their hands trembling with surprise, confusion and sadness. Suddenly the door to the cottage opened and Mistral came in. She was carrying a box of tea and a box of biscuits.

‘’I thought it would be nice with a couple of biscuits to the tea’’, Mistral said as she walked in. ‘’What are you-‘’. Mistral spotted Frisk holding the two documents and froze. She was almost dropping the boxes. With a sight, Mistral made space on the table for the boxes, made two cups of tea and sat down in the bed.

‘’I probably own you an explanation or something’’, Mistral started, but Frisk interrupted.

‘’No, I have read your diary. Sans and Papyrus are your sons, who were taken away from you by your husband, because you were sick and should have already died by the time Sans was born and because even in a future where you live, they would be harmed if you came near them. That’s terrible’’

‘’It is. But I have still looked out for them. I visited Snowdin whenever I could, just to watch them. But I feel bad for leaving them alone’’

‘’Don’t be. You acted the way you di because you wanted to save them from a horrible future’’, Frisk said. ‘’That’s not bad’’. Frisk smiled at Mistral.

‘’I guess not’’, Mistral smiled back and took a sip of her tea. ‘’Are you ready to fight Asgore?’’

‘’I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll fight him. Hopefully there is a future where we can all be alive and happy’’

‘’I hope so too Frisk’’, Mistral agreed and another sip of her tea. They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to fire and to the birds outside. Then Frisk got up and put the cup on the table.

‘’I’ll get going. Thanks for the tea!’’, Frisk said and left the cottage with a little wave. Mistral quietly waved back at her. Now Mistral was alone in the cottage. Something felt wrong about letting Frisk go to meet Asgore. He would probably kill them and free the monsters, but Mistral didn’t think Frisk deserved to die. They were so good at heart that it would be a crime to kill them, even for the sake of the entire monster race. Mistral got up from the bed, sat down her tea cup, put her diary and the two documents in the box on the floor and then ran out. She was physically weak, so she couldn’t run that fast, but she did her best. She ran through the throne room and towards the barrier-room.


	7. The End?

Mistral technically stormed the barrier-room.

‘’Don’t fight or kill each other! I’m so sorry, but I just can’t anyone do this to each other!’’, Mistral yelled as she stood between Asgore and Frisk.

‘’You must be one of their friends. Hi, my name is Toriel!’’, a woman’s voice suddenly spoke. Mistral turned around to face a female goat monster.

‘’Nice to meet you. I’m the Royal Advisor’’, Mistral said before she quickly went to Asgore’s right side. ‘’I told you she was still alive’’. Suddenly Undyne came, then Alphys and then Papyrus and Sans. Seemed like everyone who was good friends with Frisk came to protect them and to prevent the fight. Mistral smiled to herself when she saw her boys, how happy they looked and how many friends they had. Even Sans and Toriel knew each other.

‘’Look Sans! It’s the weird monster I told about! From back when me and Undyne delivered my Royal Guard Application to King Asgore!’’, Papyrus said really loudly and pointed at Mistral. Mistral had watched Papyrus and Undyne that day, but thought she hadn’t been spotted.

‘’Oh, hello lady. Seems like we meet quite often huh?’’, Sans greeted Mistral. Mistral just quietly nodded at her sons, not knowing what to say. The room was filled with joy. Sans, Papyrus and Toriel were talking, Undyne and Alphys were about to kiss and Mistral and Asgore just watched everything unfold. Seemed like everything was going to be good.

‘’My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while., Toriel said. ‘’But looking at all the great friends you have made…I think…I think you will be happy here’’. They all smiled at each other and at Frisk, who seemed like they were going to cry of happiness.

‘’Hey, that reminds me..Papyrus, you called everyone here, well except her and the advisor. If I got here before you, how did you know to call everybody and get them here?’’, Alphys asked.

‘’Let’s just say…’’, Papyrus said. ‘’A tiny flower helped me’’

‘’A tiny…Flower?’’, Alphys repeated nervously. Something seemed off and wrong. Mistral was about to whisper to Asgore, when she was suddenly caught in thorns and stalks. Every inch of her body hurt. Mistral looked around and saw that the others were caught to. She wanted to use some of her magic, but was unable to. Suddenly, a little yellow flower appeared. Despite its smiling face, it just seemed sadistic and evil.

‘’You IDIOTS! While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power... But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee’’, The flower said threatening at Frisk, who looked from one monster to the other, trying to figure out what to do. ‘’ "And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... encouraging them... caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee...’’ The flower came closer to Frisk. Mistral tried eagerly to get free and protect Frisk but she couldn’t.

"Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win", you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then?’’, the flower asked. "But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending". I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what! Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!!!". Flower petals shot through the room, attacking and damaging Frisk, whose HP dropped from 20 to 1. The flower took its time with the last attack, seemingly enjoying the ‘fight’. But the last attack was deflected by a ring of fire magic.

‘’ Do not be afraid, my child... No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!’’, Toriel calmly said and Frisk was healed a bit. The flower tried to attack again, getting more frustrated. The attack was deflected by a spear and a bone.

‘’That’s right, human! You can win!! Just do what I would do…believe in you!’’, Papyrus yelled.

‘’Hey, human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry. We're with you all the way!’’, Undyne cheered.

‘’Huh? you still haven't beaten this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you’’, Sans added as Frisk gained more HP. The flower was in rage and tried again to attack, but again, the attack deflected. This time by fire magic and electricity.

‘’Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but somehow, I know you can do it!!’’, Alphys said.

‘’I know you kid. You are strong in mind and heart. You can win!’’, Mistral said, trying to sound calm.

‘’ Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!’’, Asgore said and Frisk gained a little more HP. Suddenly, monsters from all across the underground showed up and gave Frisk the support they needed. Everyone cheered on them and they finally regained all the lost HP. The flower seemed like it had lost.

‘’ Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable!! This can't be happening!! You...YOU...’’, the flower barely spoke out of rage. ‘’I can't believe you're all so STUPID’’. The world started to spin and pain was hitting Mistral in waves. Her vision started to get blurred.

‘’ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!’’, was the last thing Mistral heard, before everything went black.

**

When Mistral came back to herself, she was sitting in the barrier room with all the others. They too were awake, only Frisk was laying on the ground. Mistral looked around at the others, checking if they were okay. They stood up and looked at Frisk, worrying if they would wake up too. Then it hit Mistral like a wave of light. The barrier was broken. Even if she couldn’t see surface or saw the barrier break, she felt it like a wave of light.

‘’The barrier…it’s gone…’’, Asgore suddenly spoke.

‘’It is…’’, Toriel said. ‘’It must have been the child’’

‘’How are they doing? Are they alright?’’, Mistral asked. Alphys started to show signs panic, but Undyne patted her on the back and calmed her down. Slowly, Frisk started to wake up. After greeting everyone, they made their way back to the underground, since they wanted to say goodbye to a couple of monster before going to the surface. Now the little circle of monsters was left alone. Sans and Toriel started telling jokes and puns while Payrus tried to distract himself from being annoyed by joining Alphys and Undyne conversation. Mistral looked at Asgore.

‘’Seems like we are all free. It’s going to be amazing, isn’t it?’’, Mistral asked him.

‘’It is indeed’’, Asgore answered calmly. Mistral leaned closer to him.

‘’Are you going to try to get her back?’’, Mistral whispered. He laughed awkwardly, but didn’t answer. Of course he was going to try.

‘’I heard you have been watching over Frisk. Thank you ever so much!’’, Toriel suddenly said and took Mistral’s hands and gave them a little squeeze of affection. Mistral looked quickly at Sans, who just shrugged at her, before turning to his brother.

‘’Hehehe, no problem’’, Mistral laughed, slightly overwhelmed by Toriel’s actions. ‘’Are you perhaps their ‘mother’?’’

‘’Yes I am. They asked me if they could call me that! How did you know?’’

‘’Kinda had a feeling’’, Mistral said and blinked, even though she was the only one who was aware of it, since her face was covered by the hood. ‘’Just like I knew you would come back Toriel’’. Toriel looked very puzzled at Mistral and then at Asgore.

‘’She has future vision’’, Asgore said and Toriel looked like a missing piece had fallen into place.

‘’Future vision!? So you could have predicted all this?’’, Undyne suddenly interrupted.

‘’Kind of, it only comes now and then. Sometimes it’s useful, sometimes not and often usefully un-useful, like predicting Asgore’s next move, when playing chess against him’’

‘’It was so unfair. Even when I told you not to, your eye would still glow’’, Asgore sighted. ’’You are such a bad loser’’. Mistral could feel Sans’ eyes staring at her.

‘’Asgore…’’, Mistral quietly whispered through her teeth. He quickly laughed as an apology.

‘’You don’t have the right to say that Dreemur, you sulked for three days when you lost against me in backgammon’’, Toriel said, causing Asgore to slightly blush and Undyne, Alphys and Mistral to laugh a little.

‘’Back in the days, I would sulk every time Asgore defeated me in training! Unlike Papyrus, who just seems overjoyed when I defeat him!’’, Undyne admitted to the little group. Mistral smiled behind her hood.

‘’I would never sulk over something like that!’’, Papyrus proudly said.

‘’You only sulk when I spoil the ending of the books I read you’’, Sans jokingly said and winked at his brother, who crossed his arms.

‘’That’s because it’s mean and unfair!’’, Papyrus said and turned away from his brother, probably sulking a little. Mistral remembered back to when Gaster would tease her and she would sulk, sometimes real, sometimes fake, and she would ignore him for a couple of hours until he came and apologized.

‘’Why are you wearing a hood Ms…Ms…’’, Papyrus asked Mistral. ‘’What was your name?’’

 ‘’Papyrus! I already told you her name was…was…Actually, I don’t know what she is called, except Royal Advisor’’, Undyne said and looked at Mistral.

‘’Ehm, my name is Mistral’’, Mistral said.

‘’That’s an interesting name…’’, Sans said very quietly, just enough for Mistral to hear it. She could hear how confused and slightly troubled he was trying to figure out what kind of person she was. If only he knew.

‘’That’s a pretty name!’’, Toriel said smiled.

‘’Hehe thanks’’, Mistral laughed awkwardly. ‘’Wow, the last time I had to properly introduce myself to someone, was back in the days when I was introduced to my husband’s colleagues.  And that’ll be at least 30 years ago’’

‘’That’s a long time! Does your husband also work at the castle?’’, Toriel asked.

‘’He did. He’s dead now. But I still have my children’’

‘’How are they doing?’’, Toriel asked

‘’Just fine I think. I don’t see them that often, but that’s a long story. Perhaps I’ll tell you sometime’’, Mistral said.

‘’Over a nice cup of tea’’, Asgore warmly said and placed a kind-hearted hand on Mistral’s shoulder.

‘’That reminds me’’, Mistral said and turned to Asgore. ‘’I took the last of your tea and a couple of biscuits, when I invited Frisk for tea’’

‘’That’s alright. Then there’s less to pack when we move to the surface’’.

‘’It’s going to great, isn’t it? It seems unreal, moving to the surface’’, Mistral said and smiled. Frisk came back and together they all made their way up from the underground. The surface bathed in the golden light of the morning. It was a stunning view. Standing in the sun, Asgore declared that a new era has begun with peace among monsters and humans. Frisk was made ambassador, while Papyrus decided to be a mascot and ran off to greet the humans. Sans followed him, but probably teleported since he went the other way. Undyne followed Papyrus, not knowing Sans could teleport, and Alphys followed Undyne. After receiving a sharp look from Toriel, Asgore followed the others and Mistral quietly followed him.

‘’Be seeing you two soon’’, Mistral smiled and walked away quietly. Mistral hoped that, whatever the future might bring, it would be amazing. Even though it would be better if Gaster was with them, it was still the best future imaginable, since her sons got to be free from the underground and live in peace with humans. Suddenly, something tugged her sleeve.

‘’Auntie?’’, Frisk voice sounded. ‘’You should tell them that you are their mother’’

‘’I will. Perhaps. After some time’’

‘’Or just tell mum. I think you will be and feel less lonely then’’

‘’Hehehe, you are probably right. But one step at a time’’, Mistral said. ‘’But between the two of us, I really hope Asgore and Toriel get together again’’

‘’Me too. But mostly that you finally tell them the truth’’

‘’I will. That’s a promise’’


	8. The Life She Dreamt Of

It has been half a year now since Frisk liberated the underground and let monsters live on the surface again. What had seen impossible in the start, since the relationship between humans and monsters was still pretty tense, was solved peacefully and now the two races once again lived on the surface. As they got up to the surface, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mistral all made themselves a life up here. Despite having each their own things to take care off, they all still met up often and have dinner together. Toriel opened a new school, which should function as a place where humans and monster could be together, learn together and ultimately understand each other and thereby stop any future conflicts between the two races. Frisk was adopted by Toriel and they lived together near the school. Asgore lived with Mistral close by and had also had a job at the school as a caretaker or janitor. He tried several times to convince Toriel to come back to him and ultimately, they started dating again. Slowly, taking one step at a time. Old true love never seems to die. Sans and Papyrus didn’t really have jobs. They helped in the community where ever they could. Papyrus more enthusiastically than Sans. As a reward, or something, they could live for free in a house on the surface. Alphys was hired as a scientist for the humans and lived had moved her lab to the surface, but now she lived next to it in a little house with Undyne, who was the gym teacher at Toriel’s school. Mistral lived with Asgore, but when Asgore and Toriel started dating, Mistral decided that it was time to live for herself. Asgore and Toriel tried to help her find a place of her own. Asgore felt like he owed her it and also Gaster, since Gaster had written that Asgore should take care of Mistral when he died. Toriel didn’t know anything about the will nor Asgore and Mistral’s story. Frisk tried to convince Mistral to tell Toriel about her life and explain everything to her, but Mistral didn’t like to talk about. Frisk managed to convince Asgore, who then also tried to convince Mistral. Finally, Mistral gave in. It was a Wednesday and Toriel, Frisk and Asgore had just come home to Toriel from school. Mistral had keys to both Asgore and Toriel’s houses and was preparing tea.

‘’Hi auntie!’’, Frisk yelled as they stepped inside the house.

‘’Hello Frisk! How was school today?’’, Mistral asked from the living room, where she was setting cups and other necessities for the tea.

‘’Very good! I got a B+ on my English test!’’, Frisk said and showed the mark on top of her assignment. ‘’Are you making tea?’’. It was a code phrase. It meant ‘’Are you going to tell mum/toriel about your life/relation to Sans and Papyrus?’’.

‘’Yes, I am and I got some biscuits too’’. Biscuits was the confirmation word, since Mistral was always making tea, so ‘’yes’’ would have been a bad confirmation word. Frisk started to jump a little in excitement, before they rushed upstairs with their schoolbag. Toriel and Asgore stepped in to the living room.

‘’Frisk seemed like something good was happening hehe’’, Toriel said and laughed a little. ‘’How has your day been Mistral?’’

‘’Very good. I went out and bought new books. Now I have a lot to do!’’, Mistral said and smiled under her hood. Even after all this time, Frisk and Asgore were the only ones who had seen her real face. Frisk had only seen it on pictures though.

‘’Are you making tea? With biscuits?’’, Asgore asked with excitement in his voice.

‘’Yes, I am indeed!’’

‘’Uuuh! This is going to be great!’’, Asgore said and sat down in the couch like a little child. Toriel looked confused but smiling at him. Frisk stormed into the living room and jumped on the couch next to Mistral.

‘’What is going to be great?’’, Toriel asked a little confused.

‘’I think it’s best if you sit down’’, Mistral said and pointed on the seat next to Asgore. Toriel sat down next to him and Mistral sat down next to Frisk on the other couch.

‘’Okay. You know I told that I had a husband, right?’’, Mistral started, but also wished to quit and run away.

‘’Yes. He was the royal scientist before Alphys. He died and Asgore took you in’’, Toriel said. ‘’You usually don’t want to talk about. Especially not near the others’’

‘’Yes. So, he died while I was very very sick and in coma’’, Mistral said slowly.

‘’Yeah, Frisk told me’’, Toriel said and Mistral looked at Frisk who just simply said that they didn’t think Mistral would ever get to tell Toriel the entire story.

‘’But I also have two children. They were taken away from me since I was sick and raised without knowing that I exist’’. Toriel laid a hand on her mouth in surprise.

‘’They don’t know who you are?’’

‘’No. My husband had arranged it that way, so they wouldn’t have to feel grief or sadness. One day my husband died and left our children alone. And I had sworn not to go near them or let them know about me. Even Asgore had sworn keep me away from them, which also is the reason why I lived at the castle’’

‘’How are your children doing? Have you seen them since they were taken away from you?’’

‘’They are doing absolutely fine. They have each other and a lot of friends who care about them so much! I’ve secretly looked after my children. I sneaked out of the castle, so that I could get near them and watch them in secrecy. Sorry Asgore, I just couldn’t let them be’’

‘’That’s alright. You are their mother after all!’’, Asgore said.

‘’But it’s time reveal who they are, so that you’ll understand the whole truth. Does the name Gaster or Wingdings say anything to you Tori?’’

‘’Yes. Sans uses Gaster for a person he otherwise refers to as ‘the old man’. He was their father, right?’’, Toriel asked and Mistral started playing with her hood.

‘’Yes, he was. And he was the royal scientist before Alphys’’

‘’But wasn’t your husband the royal scientist before Alphys’’

‘’Yes’’. Mistral, Asgore and Frisk just looked at Toriel as her eyes suddenly widened and she with both hands covered her mouth.

‘’So, you are their…mother?’’, Toriel asked carefully, almost not daring. Mistral took her hood and pulled it off. A skeleton skull came forth and Toriel gasped. Mistral’s head and mouth had the same form as Sans’, but her eyes and teeth were more in style of Papyrus. They all sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

‘’Oh my…’’, Toriel finally spoke.

‘’Yeah’’, Mistral said and removed her gloves to reveal her skeleton fingers. ‘’I had to cover my entire body with something to make sure nobody would know or see, since gossip goes around pretty fast.

‘’And they don’t know…’’, Toriel said. ‘’How could you…How does it feel? All of this?’’

‘’For a long time, it just felt weird and sad. Then it just became sad and I felt so hopeless. But now that I spend more time around them, things look brighter. Frisk is currently encouraging me to try to tell them who I really am, but it’s just hard’’

‘’That’s understandable’’, Toriel said. ‘’Is there any way I or we can help?’’

‘’No, no. You guys are already doing so much for me, like finding a new home for me’’, Mistral said and smiled.

‘’You should tell them this Sunday at dinner!’’, Frisk said. They all ate together on Sundays, mostly at Toriel’ house.

‘’No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. In front of everyone’’, Mistral said nervously.

‘’No, you should tell them sooner’’, Toriel said. ‘’The question is how’’

‘’I think, for your own sake Mistral, you should first tell one of them at a time. I mean, you were panicking just getting ready to tell Tori about it’’, Asgore said and then looked at Toriel. ‘’She has tried for weeks’’. Mistral smiled apologizingly at Toriel.

‘’I am very thankful for you to tell me this’’, Toriel said and smiled warmly.’’Oh, I almost forgot! Sans and Papyrus came by the school earlier today. They have been discussing it back and forth, but since they have a free room in their house, you could move in there. It was Papyrus’ idea’’

‘’That would be wonderful! And it would make it easier to tell them that you’re their mother! It’s destined to be!’’, Frisk enthusiastically said. Asgore had small stars in his eyes.

‘’R-really? But Sans always looks so suspicious of me’’, Mistral said worried.

‘’I think it’s because you have some of the same powers as him and because of your knowledge of Gaster. I think it would be best to first tell him that you’re their mother’’, Frisk said. ‘’But he doesn’t think bad of you. I know, he told me’’

‘’That’s a relief’’, Mistral said and sighted.’’ I guess I should probably call and them that I would like to live with them. Wow, I finally get to live with my sons!’’.

***

When Mistral had called the skelebro’s residence, Papyrus had picked up the phone and had of course welcomed Mistral, almost stormed over to get her things. The next couple of days they all helped Mistral moving her things into Papyrus and Sans’ house. Most of her things were now at their house. Only a few of her things were still in the underground. It was the pictures that hung on the walls in her cottage and a box with couple of documents. She hadn’t taken them with her, since they were clues to her past and relation to Papyrus and Sans. Mistral teleported down to her cottage, when she was sure no one was watching her. She had told Frisk, Asgore and Toriel that she was getting a couple of things before teleporting. Mistral landed safely in her cottage with a spare box for her pictures. She took them off the wall and looked at them for a little while, before putting them down in the box. Then she found the box with the old documents and teleported to her new room, dropped it off, before teleporting back to the cottage to pick the next box up. Mistral decided not to teleport back. She wanted to take a little walk through the castle before she would leave this place, perhaps forever? Mistral took the box and went up through the castle. The library was empty, since the human and monster scientists were using them for cultural and historical research. It was such an odd sight. Mistral remembered all the times Gaster would come to visit her here. Mistral smiled and walked away from the library. She went a couple of turns and walked into the well-known corridor. Mistral had often hidden behind the pillars to eavesdrop. Meetings between Undyne and Asgore, Alphys and Asgore and many others. Sans had given his judgement to Frisk here. That was the first-time Mistral met the Sans that hid behind his laidback, joke-filled attitude. A Sans that judged people, that always made sure to identify a possible threat and who would sacrifice his own health for others. Especially his brother. Papyrus was such a precious ray of sunshine and happiness. It was impossible not to be happy around him. He was kind, helpful and golden hearted. They were a beautiful duo, picking each other up, when they fell. Mistral walked into the throne room. The golden flowers had suddenly spread immensely and were now all over the room. The thrones were removed and put to museum on the surface. The room was just filled with plants. The golden light was shining through the windows. It made the golden flowers shine like small suns. Mistral sat down, trying to sit on as few flowers as possible. This was the place where she and Gaster got married. She wore a very simple wedding dress. A-line with a waistband with a single flower. The skirt of the dress was tulle. Gaster wore a more detail and extravagant smoking. It was decorated with small weird symbols and signs. Asgore had lent him it. Asgore had polished his armor suit for the occasion. Mistral let a couple of tears fall down. She wipe some of them away. She was still wearing the hood and the gloves. They were only to come off when she had told Sans and Papyrus the truth. She looked down at the box with her pictures. The picture on top was a picture from the day she got married. Left to right was Asgore, Mistral and Gaster. They all looked so happy, not knowing what would happen in the future. But this future did bring good things. She could be around her sons, which she enjoyed ever so much. They may not know her as their mother, but they are still friends with her. Three months ago, Papyrus even begged her to come with him and Frisk out ice skating. She had enjoyed it a lot and learned so much about Papyrus. He was endless dedication, happy and love for the people around him. He was an angel. It made her so endless proud that he grew up to become such an amazing and positive person, but it also made her proud of Sans for raising him like that. It was incredible. She doubted she could have raised them any better. It was weird thinking about moving in with them. She finally had the chance to live with her sons. A thing she had dreamed about for so long. She was going to enjoy everything. Waking up. Eating different meals with them. Grocery shopping with them. It was going to be amazing. Mistral almost laughed of happiness.

‘’There you are. Frisk said you were getting a couple of boxes and I thought I would help’’, Sans said as he entered the throne room. Mistral pulled her hood a little more over her face and quickly turned the wedding picture around.

‘’You would just teleport back and forth’’, Mistral said. ‘’I do know you by now’’

‘’Hehe can’t say that you’re wrong’’, Sans laughed and sat down next to her. ‘’How long have you been sitting here?’’

‘’A couple of minutes. I just find it hard to leave this place for real. I’ve been here for so long’’

‘’I felt the same way leaving Snowdin. Spending so many years at one place and suddenly the world changes around you. It’s kind of weird, but now it seems like a good thing’’

‘’It is. Changes always seem weird, unnecessary or even horrible, but they happens, so that live can change into something better’’, Mistral said and took a deep breath.

‘’Now that we are alone, perhaps you could tell me more about your husband. You always stop talking about him when I and Papyrus come around. I only know the basics from Tori’’, Sans said and sat up right. Mistral shifted a bit, so she could look at him.

‘’Well, my husband died in an accident while I was in coma. As you know, I was very sick back in the days. But I still managed to get two children, but they were raised without knowing that I exist’’, Mistral started, her heart beating so fast it was almost killing her.

‘’Wow that’s bad. Well, how are your children doing now? Why aren’t you with them?’’

‘’Because I’ve future vision and I saw them die when I was with them. But as futures are, it was only a possibility. But my husband made me promise not to get near them, he even wrote it in his will and made Asgore promise to make me uphold the promise’’, Mistral continued. ‘’But my children are doing absolutely well. They are young adults now. It’s weird how time passes’’. Sans didn’t say anything, he just looked at Mistral with worry.

‘’Why don’t you say their names? I never heard you say the name of your husband nor your children. Why is that?’’

‘’Because if I told you, you would think very badly of me. You would hate me’’ Mistral said, her chest hurting due to her beating heart.

‘’Why would I do that? You obviously had good reasons. Or is it because they are people I know?’’, Sans asked carefully.

‘’Yes, you know them. You know them very well. But before I tell you their names, I would like you to know what my husband worked as’’. Sans looked slightly confused, but none of the less, he took it as a challenge. A puzzle to be solved.

‘’He worked at the castle? Is there more?’’

‘’Yeah, ehm, he was a scientist’’

‘’A scientist…Before Alphys?’’

‘’He was the royal scientist’’, Mistral barely said, her voice almost couldn’t get out.

‘’Wait…But Gaster was the royal scientist before Alphys and before him was some other guy, but he has been dead for a long time. Like, 40 or 50 years now.’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’So, since you aren’t, like, a hundred years old or more, that would mean…’’, Sans paused, his eyes widened. ‘’You were his, Gaster’s, wife?’’

‘’Yes, I was. Do you know who I am now?’’

‘’But, But that would make you…he was my father and that would make you…’’, Sans’ voice was filled with confusion, surprise and shock. It made Mistral’s heart break. Sans didn’t say anything. He just stared at her with confusion.

‘’I am you mother’’, Mistral whispered as she tried to hold back tears. She gave up and tears started to roll down her face, onto her dress.

‘’So, you are our mother?’’, Sans asked just to make sure. It was so surreal.

‘’I am and I’m so incredibly sorry for leaving you and Papyrus alone. I never wanted to. I regret it so much.’’

‘’Don’t be sorry’’, Sans said, fighting his own tears. ‘’It’s understandable. Gaster was getting a little strange just before he died. No wonder he made you promise such a thing. I’m just so-so I don’t know. I’m confused, but also so happy? I wish we had known each other like this for a longer time’’

‘’I must confess a final thing: Despite promising not to get near you, I have always been near. Hidden behind various trees, bushes, building and other things, I have secretly looked out for you and Papyrus. I just couldn’t get myself to leave you complete on your own’’

‘’That explained why I felt so watched. I thought it was his ghost keeping an eye on us’’

‘’He probably does. I swear I sometimes feel him near me. Like an extra shadow’’

‘’Hehe, exactly. Can I ask you something?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’What is under your hood?’’

‘’I guess I can take it off now that you know who I am’’, Mistral said and took off her hood. When Sans saw her true face, he looked like he was struck by lightning. He recognized his own and Papyrus’ features.

‘’I look a lot like you’’, Sans finally said when he had inspected her face for long enough time. ‘’But Papyrus definitely has your eyes’’

‘’No, I still have them’’, Mistral said and winked. Sans let out a little laugh.

‘’Whose humor did I then get?’’, Sans asked jokingly.

‘’Mostly Gaster’s but also mine. Papyrus seems to have missed it, but I do hate the really bad ones too’’

‘’What would Papyrus say to this?’’

‘’I don’t know. But now I feel confident telling him’’, Mistral said and smiled. Sans smiled back at her, mostly because it was like her smile had been missing in his life. They opened their arms for a hug at the same time. Mistral held Sans in her arms again after so many years. Last time was when he born. She cried and he patted her on the back.

‘’Should we just teleport?’’, Sans asked and stood up, before he helped Mistral up. She could see that he had shed a couple of tears through the hug too

‘’Could you please teleport? I’m very bad at it’’, Mistral said as she picked up the box with her pictures. He took her hand and soon they stood in her room, where Mistral put down the box and pulled over her hood. They quickly walked down stairs and out to find Papyrus. He was playing Frisbee with Undyne and Frisk.

‘’Bro, could you please come? There is something we need to tell you’’, Sans called.

‘’Okay! Be back as soon as possible!’’, Papyrus yelled at Undyne and Frisk before running up to Sans and Mistral. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’Come, it’s better if we go inside and sit down’’, Sans said and lead them into the house. Sans sat down on the couch, while Mistral sat in the big sofa chair next to the couch. Papyrus sat next Sans.

‘’So, what is it? It must be really important!’’, Papyrus asked.

‘’Remember dad? He had a wife. We have a mother Pap’’, Sans said. The last sentence was spoken in a much lighter tone.

‘’Really?! Who?!’’, Papyrus yelled with excitement. He didn’t seem to think it was weird that his mother hadn’t been there for most of his life. He just seemed happy to have one. Sans looked at Mistral and nodded. She pulled down the hood and revealed her face.

‘’Me. I am your mother’’. Papyrus’ jaw almost dropped to the floor. Then he stood up without saying a word and walked towards Mistral. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sans looking back and forth between them with confusion. Papyrus now stood in front of Mistral, towering over her, looking like a threat. Mistral swallowed her spit nervously.

‘’Papyrus…?’’, Mistral asked nervously, but was suddenly pulled into a big and swung around a couple of times.

‘’I have a mother! And she is absolutely beautiful! Now I understand where I have my gorgeous eyes from’’, Papyrus voice spoke with a light tone, happiness filling it. ‘’We should tell the others!’’. With that Papyrus rushed out of the door again, yelling all around. In the distance Undyne could be heard yelling ‘’what?’’ in confusion and disbelief. Sans and Mistral stood back in house alone. Sans got up from the couch and towards the front door. He looked back at with pure happiness and Mistral felt her that her life had taken a turn to the better. She could finally live the life she dreamt of. Sans pulled the front door open.

‘’Are you coming, mum?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually completed a fan fiction??? Wow??
> 
> What now? Who knows? I might make some stories that would tell about Mistral and her role in the neutral/genocide run.
> 
> If Mistral had a theme song, it would be close to this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuc7L50iUhw&index=7&list=PL8V4Hk_GvCDB8Oo2mG9sOlCCWo2wEGD12 It's from Touhou. (NOT MINE)
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this little fan fiction. Thank you ever so much.


End file.
